


Rise and Shine

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning with Peter and Wade. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Test Test, 1 - 2 -1 -2, is this thing on?  
> Hi there :D  
> What you're about to read is my first venture into the world of english fanfiction. I have been a fic writer for about 6 years now (wow, suddenly feeling ancient), but all my previous works were german ^^  
> Since this went pretty well, I want to try english now :D
> 
> I chose this work mainly because it is small, so if there are any mistakes in posting it's not such a pain in the butt to fix (since I have basically no idea what I'm supposed to do here in terms of formatting). Speaking of pain in the butt, let's see what the boys are up to XD
> 
> PS: this is NOT beta read, so excuse any spelling errors and such <3

Wade groaned as the bright sunlight shone right down on his eyes through an opening in the curtains. He risked a quick glance to the alarm clock that told him it would be time to get up, soon.  
The Merc with a mouth closed said mouth after a big yawn, then he turned away from the relentless sun and towards the beautiful sleeping boy in his arms. With his eyes now fully opening in the shadow that his own shoulders were providing, he watched the young hero.  
Peter was still fast asleep, his lithe body folded perfectly into Wade’s. The sunlight drew little patterns on the naked body and Wade admired the creamy pale skin.  
He was just so perfect, and he was HIS.  
All the Merc could do at this moment was grin so wide his cheeks hurt, he didn’t even dare touch Peter, frearing he could wake up.

All too soon the alarm clock ticked to the next full hour. It was this huge new one that Peter bought because they constantly overslept and Wade frequently destroyed alarm clocks. And while the Merc didn’t have any business in the mornings, Peter still hat to attend classes and SHIELD stuff that he couldn’t miss.  
The next split second, Wade felt utterly assaulted as the alarm blared to life, honking so loud that probably the whole block heard it. 

Peter was out of his arms and sticking butt naked on the ceiling in an instant, staring upside down at Wade.  
“Hey, you wanted this thing!”, the older man called over the noise and rolled over to press the button.  
“I didn’t expect that,” Peter huffed and let go of the wall, completely trusting Wade to catch him before he could break the bed with his impact. Of course Wade did catch him.  
“Damn right you didn’t, sleeping like a sweet little log,” he treased and watched amused as Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Well, if someone wouldn’t have worn me out last night ...”  
“You mean that someone who made you come three times?”  
Wade laughed as Peter blushed and grinned cheekily up at him.  
“Yeah, that guy. I think I love him,” Peter mumbled and their eyes met.  
“Wow, that’s pretty gay, dude."  
Sure enough a pillow landed in Wade’s face and they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun, all comments appreciated :D


End file.
